Pemain Utama
by pacarnyaHaechan
Summary: [Oneshot] Bagi Huang Renjun juga, Lee Jeno adalah pemain utama dalam ceritanya. tag: noren, nct dream


Semua cerita bermula dari pertemuan. Bertemu untuk pertama kali, berkenalan untuk pertama kali, lalu menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk yang pertama kali juga. Tentang bagaimana ceritanya itu berakhir, tergantung dari bagaimana tokoh-tokoh menjalani ceritanya.

Sekarang, akan kita mulai cerita ini dari pertemuan pertama Lee Jeno dengan Huang Renjun, di kelas 2-2.

Huang Renjun datang sebagai murid pindahan dengan raut muka yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Huang Renjun," katanya, hampir seperti berbisik saking pelannya. "Huang! Huang Renjun."

Suasana kelas terdengar sedikit ramai karena saling bertanya, siapa namanya? Suaranya benar-benar kecil sampai setelah dia mengulang, masih tidak ada yang mendengar.

"Huang Renjun."

Tapi Jeno mendengar. Jelas. Seisi kelas langsung menujukan tatapan pada Jeno yang menatap lurus pada si murid pindahan, yang tentu juga balas menatapnya, sebagaimana yang lain lakukan.

Tidak ingin waktu terbuang lebih lama lagi, guru berdeham dan meminta si murid pindahan untuk melanjutkan perkenalannya.

Huang Renjun, si murid pindahan itu terlihat sungkan, karena mengenalkan namanya saja dia tidak terdengar, apalagi untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut?

Tapi tetap dia lakukan. Dia tarik napas dalam dan berusaha mengeraskan suara, berharap setidaknya, anak-anak yang duduk di baris depan dapat mendengar.

"Aku kelahiran China, tepatnya Jilin." Begitulah dia memulai. "Setahun terakhir, aku homeschooling. Jadi mohon bantuannya karena aku sudah lama tidak bersekolah seperti ini."

Setelahnya, dia diam, lalu menoleh pada guru seakan minta bantuan. Dia seperti yang sudah kehabisan kata-kata. Untung saja gurunya peka dan memulai sesi pertanyaan.

"Bahasa koreamu bagus. Pindah ke Korea dari umur berapa?" Adalah pertanyaan pertama.

"Uh... Seingatku, waktu umurku sekitar 6 tahun," jawabnya, dan seisi kelas sebisa mungkin mengheningkan suasana, agar suara si murid baru terdengar. Dia mengeraskan lagi suaranya, "Dari kelas 1 SD, aku sudah di Korea."

"Kamu masih ingat bahasa pertamamu?" Adalah pertanyaan kedua.

"Masih. Di rumah, aku masih menggunakannya. Dan karena di Jilin masih ada kerabat, jadi setiap tahun baru atau ada acara, kami sekeluarga kembali ke sana."

Hmm.

Kalau Jeno perhatikan --ya, Jeno memperhatikan-- si anak baru ini terlihat gugup berlebihan setiap ada anak yang mengangkat tangan untuk memberikan pertanyaan.

Oh, ya, memang gugup di hari pertama sekolah itu normal. Itu wajar! Dan lagi, datang sebagai murid pindahan, dia akan jadi satu-satunya orang baru di sana. Gugup, adalah hal terwajar yang dirasakan.

Tapi... Menurut Jeno, gugupnya Huang Renjun ini berlebihan.

"Kenapa kamu homeschooling?"

Barusan adalah pertanyaan ketiga. Jeno sadari lagi, gugup Huang Renjun berada di puncaknya.

"...uh..." Dia terlihat mencari-cari kata dalam kepala. Kalau dibayangkan, mungkin dalam kepalanya sedang terjadi kebakaran. Isi kepalanya itu panik.

Lalu dehaman guru lagi-lagi menyelamatkannya. "Sudah cukup ya, perkenalannya. Baik, sekarang, hmm... Di mana sebaiknya kamu duduk ya..."

Saat guru mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru kelas mencari kursi kosong, matanya menemukan satu.

Di sebelah Jeno yang sudah mengosongkan kursinya kah? Tidak. Ada satu kursi kosong di dekat jendela, di belakang. Di situlah Huang Renjun duduk.

Huang Renjun berjalan melewati barisan depan, tengah, lalu belakang. Dia berjalan sambil menyempatkan tersenyum seadanya pada kanan-kiri, pada Jeno juga tentunya, sebagai yang satu-satunya mendengar suaranya waktu yang lain tidak.

Jeno tidak membalas senyumnya. Dia hanya diam.

Dari pertama Jeno melihat Huang Renjun masuk ke kelas, dia tahu matanya ini ditawan. Bukan karena indah rupanya atau apa, tapi... Entah. Ada sesuatu dari dirinya yang membuat Jeno tidak bisa berhenti menatap.

Sesekali Jeno melempar lirikan pada Huang Renjun yang terlihat tidak bisa begitu memerhatikan pelajaran. Jeno bertanya dalam kepala, ah, apa dia kesusahan? Apa dia masih gugup? Apa dia butuh bantuan?

Apa dia mau berkenalan denganku?

Terkekeh Jeno pada pikirannya sendiri. Baru kali ini dia sebegini tertarik pada orang baru.

Bagi Jeno yang sudah melihat Huang Renjun mengenalkan dirinya, cerita sudah dimulai. Sejak dia datang dan menawan tatapan matanya, sudah ada tokoh bernama Huang Renjun yang sudah dia pastikan akan jadi salah satu pemain utama di dalam ceritanya.

Tapi bagi Renjun, Jeno bukan siapa-siapa. Dia masih sebatas salah satu dari sekian banyak teman sekelas. Dia bukan eksistensi khusus dengan nama jelas. Dia hanya teman sekelas.

Memikirkan bagaimana si anak baru tidak menganggapnya lebih dari itu, Jeno hanya bisa kembali fokus pada guru sambil berharap pelajaran akan segera selesai. Dia ingin cepat-cepat mendatangi si murid baru dan mengamankan posisinya sebagai salah satu pemain utama dalam ceritanya juga. Dia ingin berkenalan.

Tapi Jeno sebenarnya tidak butuh berkenalan dengannya dengan niat seperti itu. Dari pertama Jeno menjadi satu-satunya orang yang dapat mendengarnya di kelas, Jeno sudah jadi yang paling mendapat perhatian paling banyak dari si murid baru, yang tempat duduknya kebetulan adalah spot terbaik untuk diam-diam melihat ke arahnya. Ke arah Jeno.

Matanya memperhatikan Jeno.

Awalnya hanya memastikan, tapi lama-lama semuanya terasa jelas dan tatapannya tidak bisa dihentikan.

Bagi Huang Renjun juga, Lee Jeno adalah pemain utama dalam ceritanya. Dia adalah lawan mainnya yang harus dia hadapi nantinya.

Aku harus cepat berkenalan dengannya, adalah pikiran yang disuarakan keduanya dalam kepala.

 **end**.


End file.
